Cry to Save the World
by vegxc4th3r1n3xgie
Summary: In a twisted alternate universe, the Trunks we know and love, has been corrupted by the Androids. Will he turn to the side of evil?
1. Stubbourn Tears

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. I do however own this story and any other additional characters. Thank You.  
  
He held the little bundle close, praying they wouldn't find him. As the blasts got louder, he held the traumatised child tighter. "Please stop crying, Trunks," Gohan whispered, "The android's will hear us for sure." He wiped the tears from the child's cheek with his sleeve, then closed his eyes and held Trunks tighter still as another explosion went off. "What could they possibly want? They already killed Vegeta and the others, and daddy too…" Chi-chi, his mother, had also been killed by these androids, trying to protect Gohan, killed by her love for him, and he was determined to prove that her sacrifice had not been in vain. Gohan held back the tears and held his breath. Suddenly, the eerie silence brought itself to the young sayains attention. He tried to listen out for signs of the androids presence. The boy let out a sigh and gradually let his guard down. "I can't hear them, Trunks. I guess they finally went to find some other place to trash."  
  
"Guess again!" Before Gohan could identify the voice, he was forced around and pulled up roughly by his collar. A ki blast was directed into his chest, where he was still gripping baby Trunks, and it let off such a powerful amount of energy that it threw him back into one of the dilapidated buildings. By the time Gohan came to his senses, he realised that Trunks was missing. He leapt to his feet, looking around frantically.  
  
"TRUNKS! TRUNKS, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Trunks, eh?" Gohan looked up. Directly in front of him stood the merciless android #18. She was a tall, thin, blonde woman, with an icy, empty stare that bore through Gohan like a drill through concrete; and in her iron grip was Chibi Trunks.  
  
*But that energy blast would've surely killed him, * Gohan thought, *He's just a little baby! * The sayain boy looked closer. Surrounding Trunks was a blue aura of light. *An energy shield? But he couldn't possibly… it's impossible!* Gohan dropped to his knees relieved and in disbelief.  
  
"How did this… Trunks survive my energy blast?"  
  
"Why not ask the boy?" Gohan gasped and quickly spun around to find himself face to face with android #17, the equally evil twin of #18. He had straight black hair and wore an orange necktie. A smile began to spread across his face as he saw how afraid the child was of him. "Well, are you going to tell us? Because if you aren't, you are no use to me" #17 began to charge a ball of ki in his open palm. Gohan was scared stiff, like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck.  
  
"17, don't kill him yet! Geeze, you're so impatient." #18 flew over to where her brother was standing, the bawling Trunks still in her possession.  
  
"Well, what do you suggest we do with him?"  
  
"At least let us have some fun with him first."  
  
"Then can we kill him?" the voices drifted off somewhere. All Gohan could see, all Gohan could hear, was the infant Trunks crying loudly as he dangled from #18's grasp, holding him from his ankle like he was nothing but a leg of meat. His cries were deafening. They grew louder until Gohan's ears started ringing and drowned out the sound of the androids arguing.  
  
*It's all my fault.* he thought. Specks of rain began to drizzle down from the heavens. Gohan looked down at his hands as they dug into the rubble and gripped that shattered tarmac. He gripped it tightly, the anger and hatred for the androids and himself building up inside him. He held the gravel tighter and tighter, until the shards pierced through the skin of his palms. As the blood trickled down his arms he was brought back to reality by the bickering voices on the android twins.  
  
"What about this Trunks? Let me kill him at least." Gohan's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"No, don't. He is quite strong for a child his age, imagine how powerful he'll be when he's older, we could use him to our advantage." They were so distracted by their arguing that they didn't notice Gohan's power level rocket up.  
  
*They can't take Trunks! How will I be able to live with myself knowing I could've done something, instead of standing by and watch him be killed like my mother. I won't just stand here, I've gotta do something!*  
  
"YOU LEAVE TRUNKS ALONE!" The child threw back his head and screamed with anger and fear, for he knew that he was not strong enough to defeat the androids by himself. He threw himself at #18 and made a grab for Trunks, but she casually tossed the baby over to her brother and took the punches without moving a single inch. She thrust out her arm and held Gohan tightly around his neck as he choked and scrambled to try and breathe.  
  
"Enough of your silly games." With a single punch, #18 sent Gohan flying into a pile of rubble and glass shards. He felt too weak to move, but he just managed to lift up his head. He squinted to make out the two figures approaching him, and retreated backwards, scrambling to get the furthest possible distance away from the android twins, not daring to take his eyes off them for even a second. Android #17 raised his arm and pointed an index finger out at the frightened and helpless Gohan. He could do nothing but sit there in fear as a bright light shot towards him. He felt a sharp, burning pain penetrate his right shoulder. He quickly put his hand over the wound and squeezed it in a futile attempt to stop the immense pain. "Now, you don't look like your in the position to argue with us, so whether you like it or not, we're taking the kid." 18 barked coldly.  
  
"I guess now the deadly duo has turned into the terrible trio." 17 grinned as he shoved the still crying Trunks under his arm and began to rise upwards. His sister followed. "What do you want to do now sis?" he asked, hoping for the permission to finally kill Gohan, whom he saw as a pesky bug that must be squashed as soon as possible.  
  
"I think we should go home. My hair's all a mess and I think you blew up every mirror around here, typical male." #18 flicked away strands of her blonde hair from her view before resting her hands on her hips.  
  
"And the boy…"  
  
"Leave him. He's sure to die eventually, but if not, we will meet again. It'll give us something to do once we've killed everything else on this boring planet. Come on 17, let's go." She flew off ahead of her brother, leaving him alone with Gohan. He turned around briefly and glared at Gohan with a look that could kill. The rain came down harder, and brought with it lightening. A fierce bolt of light came down and struck a building near by, causing it to explode into flames. The fires danced playfully on the walls of the buildings that were still standing. The light flickered on and off #17's face as he sneered at the sayain boy.  
  
"I'll get you next time kid, you just watch your back." And with that, he sped off to catch up with his sister.  
  
Gohan flinched as he looked down at his chest and peeled his bloody hand off his stained shirt. He quickly replaced it as blood rushed out of the wound and onto his clothes like thick molten lava. With the last of his energy, Gohan stood up and stumbled down the deserted streets. Nature worked against him as the rain waterlogged his clothes and pulled him down, making it more challenging for him to move. He hobbled along, hunched over, clutching his shoulder. His hair was matted to his forehead with blood and sweat. He stroked back his fringe so as to see where he was going, when something caught his eye. There was a woman lying in his path. She was dead of course. Gohan guessed by her gaping head wound that she must've been struck by chunks of falling bricks and debris. He kneeled down beside her. She was holding something in her arms. He gently pried open her cold, dead fingers and held the bundle in his arms. It was wrapped in some kind of blanket. He pulled it back to reveal the face of a baby girl. As Gohan watched her, she yawned and turned around in her sleep, so peaceful and oblivious of her situation. He hugged the infant close to him, as he had hugged Trunks.  
  
"Don't worry ma'am," he whispered, "I promise by the heavens, I will protect your daughter if it kills me." The boy ripped off a piece of cloth from his trousers and covered over the woman's face as a mark of respect. At least now she was at rest. Away from this hell that was their harsh reality. "I promise…" The two orphans went on their way. All they had now was each other, and that was all they needed. 


	2. Paths Cross

"Oh, wow! I can't wait to open it!" Knox tore away the wrapping from her birthday present from Gohan. The blue paper peeled away to reveal something wrapped up loosely in orange cloth. Gohan watched her as she opened it. Knox's jaw dropped as she held it up. "What a beautiful sword! Where did you manage to get this Gohan? Must've cost a fortune!" Gohan chuckled and put his hand on his neck sheepishly.  
  
"Well actually, it didn't cost me anything, but it is very special to me." Knox inspected the beautiful sword. The polished blade reflected the light rays so they danced on her face.  
  
"Special, huh? How come Gohan?"  
  
"I was given this sword by the great Piccolo when I was six years old. He was training me for the fight against the Sayains. I've always kept it with me." Knox studied the weapon in awe, rotating it slowly. She suddenly leapt up and flung her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan! This is the best birthday ever!" As Gohan hugged her, he was reminded of the painful events of his past. Quickly he let go, and Knox cocked her head sideways in confusion. Gohan made a drastic attempt to cover up his actions.  
  
"Um… have you read the engraving?" Knox picked up the sword again and traced around the inscription that was just above the handle with her finger. She read aloud the words on the blade.  
  
"The future lived is merely yet another now… but what's that mean Gohan?" The inquiry from Knox was abruptly interrupted by the loud television.  
  
* And It's A Wonderful Golden Day Here At Hope City's November 30th Celebration. It's Been Fifteen Years Since The Merciless Androids Left Our City, And Boy Does Everyone Have Cause For Celebration. With All The Festive Tunes And Dazzling Floats You'd Be Mad To Miss Out! *  
  
Knox's eyes lit up. She pointed excitedly at the television. She couldn't quite get her words out as she ran to Gohan tugging on his shirt and talking a mile a minute. "Gohan! That's the...! They're…I…" He raised his eyebrow at her and gave her an, 'alright-I'll-take-you' kind of look before turning off the television and grabbing his keys.  
  
"I guess as a birthday treat. Not like this place ever has anything else to celebrate anyway." Knox grabbed her sword and followed Gohan out the door.  
  
-x-  
  
Hope City had just recently been re-named after many years of trying to re- build it. During this time Gohan had lived with Knox in a cave close to where his child hood home had been before it was destroyed by the androids. The two had spent thirteen years living quite happily as Uncle and Niece (Gohan had decided the truth was too painful both for Knox and himself) and he had moved to Hope City after Gohan had realised the social interaction would be good for her, and also because she had a strange fascination for the city. It was mainly because of her that they had decided to move to this small flat in Hope City. That and it was easier for Gohan to go back and forth from work without being too far away from her. This new change of scenery was the main cause of Knox's fascination for the simplest things and child-like optimism.  
  
Gohan held Knox upon his shoulders, as she was too short to see above all the crowds, and also so Gohan wouldn't lose her amongst all these people. He almost regretted this level of paranoia and overprotective instinct as Knox's melting ice cream slowly dripped on Gohan's head and down his shirt. "You Getting Any Of That In Your Mouth Up There?" Gohan yelled with a slightly annoyed tone. Knox didn't answer; she was too occupied with the jugglers and the marching band. Gohan was amused to see that he was not the only one suffering from the spray of Knox's melting ice cream, because she was waving her arms about so much that the drips of ice cream splashed all over the many other annoyed members of the crowd below her. Gohan looked at the slightly embarrassed having to apologise for Knox, but at least she was enjoying herself.  
  
"Hey, Gohan! Look Over There!" She thrust out her arm to point in the direction she was looking as a massive dollop of ice cream flew out of the cone and landed on a gentleman's head. He didn't seem to notice, as he, like many other people in the crowd, was too distracted staring open mouthed at what Knox was pointing at. Flocks of people were running, terrified from what looked like a massive explosion. The people staring turned to run, mothers grabbed their children, the elderly grabbed their deck chairs and all ran screaming.  
  
"Run! They're Back, Run! Run For Your Lives!" Gohan stared in horror. He helped Knox off his shoulders and set her down on the ground.  
  
"Listen to me Knox. Run home, now! And don't stop 'till you get there OK!" She looked up at him desperately, confusion plastered all over her expression.  
  
"What's wrong, Gohan? What are you gonna do? What was that explosion? Why are those people so scared?"  
  
"Just Go, Knox! I Won't Tell You Again!" She put her arm through the shoulder strap of the scabbard of her sword, gave Gohan a quick kiss on the cheek, wished him luck and hurried on her way home. Gohan spun around and tore towards the direction of the explosion. He turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. His heart beat faster, he started to sweat and his hands started trembling. "N… n... no! It c... c... can't be!" Gohan was now standing face to face with the two monsters that had haunted his dreams for fifteen years.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't you again." Gohan stanced up and stood firm; the expression of anger on his face overpowering his fear. He used his anger as a fuel to feed his increasing power; more and more until he threw his head back and let it out in an almighty yell of aggression and desperation.  
  
"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" He tensed every muscle in his body and abruptly snapped his head forward to face #17 and 18. "I'm Not Afraid Of You! If It's A Fight You Want, Bring It On!"  
  
-x-  
  
Knox choked and spluttered as the dust clogged her lungs, making it hard to breathe it tickling her throat and making her cough. She wandered the deserted streets, lost and scared. Knox had rarely walked this part of the city, and in all the confusion of the disruption of the parade she had lost her way. Being alone wasn't the problem, she was used that as Gohan was forced to leave her alone all the time while he went off to work in the city. He would always make it clear to her that she was not allowed to leave the cave, but one day, despite this warning, she tried to follow Gohan to where he worked. Before she knew it she found herself lost in an unfamiliar part of the city. It was a very distressing experience for her. Luckily she managed to find her way back home before Gohan found out. Being in an alienated environment in the absence of Gohan was what scared Knox the most. Her first instinct was to find Gohan. She held her hand to her mouth as she coughed and wheezed.  
  
"Gohan! Gohan, Where Are You? I'm Scared And I Wanna Go Home! Please Answer Me! Go-…" She came to a halt as she noticed somebody standing in front of her. The figure slowly made its way towards her until the smoke cleared and could see the person more clearly. It was a teenage boy, maybe slightly older than Knox; he stood dominantly with his arms crossed over he almost bare chest. He looked very roughed up as his shirt was torn so that it hung just barely from one shoulder and blood trickled down his left eye. The wind blew so that it disarranged his untamed lilac hair. Knox's top priority was always to satisfy her own curiosity first and do the sensible thing after. "Who are you? And what are you still doing here? Why didn't you run away with those other people? Don't you know the androids are back?" Knox fearlessly questioned. The boy looked at her slightly surprised at the level of confidence coming from a child such as herself.  
  
"I am Zero." He replied monotonously, "And I never run in fear. I do not know fear, I am and Android." Knox found his tone amusing, and a small smile crept over her face.  
  
"Well Mr. 'I-do-not-know-fear', if you're an android then why are you bleeding?" She pointed to the cut above his eye. Zero looked up at his forehead and wiped it with the back of his hand. It was like he hadn't noticed this before as he started at the wet patch of blood on his hand in shock and realisation. Knox giggled, but Zero didn't see the funny side.  
  
"Think it's funny do ya?" The boy had lost his patience with Knox. He stretched out his arm and pointed an index finger straight at Knox. "We'll see who has the last laugh."  
  
-x-  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan's fight with the androids stood at a stale mate. #17 and 18 were taking it in turns to attack Gohan and neither side had managed to land a single punch. Though the attacks were thrown at lightening speed, the blocks proved to be faster. It seemed like this would go on forever until Gohan was distracted by something he saw through the alley leading to the road parallel to where he, 17 and 18 were fighting. The feeling hit the pit of Gohan's stomach like a ton of bricks, his heart leapt into his mouth. There was nothing in his power he could do but stand and watch as the merciless Zero shot a bullet of ki directly at Knox's heart. 


	3. Deja vu

Everything seemed to go silent in his mind. All he could see was the inevitable death of little Knox. Before he could think he watched as Knox drew her sword and blocked the bullet of ki Zero had shot at her. "WHAT THE! But you're only a human child! How could you possibly…?" It was quicker than the eye could see, even Gohan could not follow her movements as Zero, angered at the embarrassment Knox had caused him, shot at her repeatedly. Amazingly she managed to block every single shot that came her way. Nobody was more taken aback than Gohan, and this proved to be his undoing. Distracted by Knox's display Gohan was unaware of the figure approaching him from behind. He caught Knox's eye as she turned her head away from Zero, still being able to block every single shot with ease. She spotted 17 sneak up behind Gohan with his fists raised.  
  
"GOHAN! LOOK OUT!" Knox stared in horror as the heartless monster that was android #17 brought his hand down on Gohan's neck in a chopping kind of motion, rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Like I said kid," 17 grinned, "Watch your back." He stretched out an arm to finish off the boy he had sworn revenge on.  
  
"GET UP GOHAN! PLEASE GET UP! PLEASE!" A tears escaped and rolled down her soft cheek. She shook her head and closed her eyes. Knox had a strange feeling inside her. It was like all her channeled anger was becoming a physical mass of some kind deep inside of her. Using all her energy and courage, she tore down the alley towards #17. "LEAVE GOHAN ALONE!" Bewildered, 17 turned his head just as Knox delivered an almighty punch to his jaw that sent him flying into one of the half standing buildings. She released all her energy into a huge blast and directed it at 17. The after shock of the explosion cleared the area for miles. Knox ran to Gohan and held him close to her, shielding him and herself from her own attack. Without knowing exactly what she was doing, Knox picked up Gohan's limp body and shot up into the air. A ball of ki brushed past her, just nicking her shoulder. Android #18 was hot on her Knox's heels, chasing after Gohan and her. Using the last of her energy, Knox let out a short burst of speed just to get a fair distance from 18, who had obviously been roughed up by the explosion, as her clothes were all ragged and a chunk of her shoulder was missing. She was forced to slow down and stop.  
  
"YOU JUST WAIT YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN, AND WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU'LL BE BEGGING MY FOR MERCY!" 18's voice faded away as Knox flew further and further from her. The words stuck in the child's mind and sent shivers up her spine. She blinked away a tear before wiping her eyes dry and speeding off into the distance. She looked around for a place to set down and spotted a large piece of rock jutting out of a cliff face. She touched down and gently lay Gohan down on the platform. She sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
"No need to worry, Gohan," she gasped trying to get her breath back, "We're safe now." Overcome with fatigue, Knox collapsed to her knees, and fainted onto the floor.  
  
-x-  
  
"Wha? Where am I? Knox!" Gohan had woken up abruptly and began to look about frantically until he noticed the body of the little girl sprawled on the floor beside him. He knelt up, grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake her awake, "Hey Knox, wake up kiddo." She yawned as she stretched out and arm and accidentally hit Gohan in the nose, taking him by surprise, before rolling over and continuing to doze off. He rubbed his nose and smiled, remembering what had happened before he had blacked out. By putting two and two together, Gohan realized what Knox had done for him. He gently brushed her fringe back, "I'm very proud of you Knox. You were brave enough to do what I could never have done. Even thought I knew about my powers when I was very young, I was too afraid to use them, but you put your fears aside to help he. You saved my life Knox. I will never forget this." With that, Gohan took the child up in his arms and held her like she was his own. "I'll never forget…"  
  
-x-  
  
"Morning sunshine." Knox sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her to see that they were in the cave she and Gohan had lived in before moving to the Hope City. She put on a confused looking frown before standing up. She stretched as she walked over to Gohan who was sitting by a wood fire holding out a stick over it. Skewered on the end of it was two large fish. Knox, who was feeling particularly hungry, scampered up beside Gohan and took a seat behind him on the floor. There was a long silent pause during which Knox began to stare confusingly at Gohan. After a while he looked sideways to meet her gaze. "What?" Knox turned her body around, crossed her arms and squinted at him. "What? Stoppit Knox, you're freaking me out." He chuckled and continued to cook the fish.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"Only one question? Wow! You must be ill or something." All this was, was an excuse to avoid her question, for even he could not figure out how or where she had got all this power.  
  
"Seriously though, did I really just fight a load of androids or was it another dream?"  
  
"ANOTHER dream? What other dreams Knox?"  
  
"Well, I did TRY to tell you ya know, geez!" She cheekily rolled her eyes, sighed and shook her head.  
  
"What? When?" Gohan furrowed his brow as he tried to remember when Knox had mentioned anything about a dream.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud, Gohan! Remember when I pointed at the TV and went completely loony?"  
  
"I thought you were trying to ask me to take you to the parade!" Knox slapped a hand to her forehead impatiently.  
  
"NO! I was pointing at the floats. The giant models of people, like the ones who tried to hurt us, they were in my dream. THAT'S why I wanned to move here. I kept having these funny déjà vu feelings about being in the city, and I still do… but how could it be possible for me to feel like I've been somewhere I've never been before? It's too weird." Gohan's eyes were wide open in surprise. He quickly came to his senses when he realised he was burning their breakfast. He pulled the fish out of the fire and blew on them to put the flames out. He took the fish off, careful not to burn himself, and handed one to Knox. He looked down at the ugly fish, staring at him with those big, bulging eyes. He cleared his throat awkwardly.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I've been having weird dreams too. Same dream on and off for the past fifteen years," Knox looked up at Gohan, eager to hear what he had to say.  
  
"What were they about?" Gohan didn't look up, and nervously started to poke at the dead fish.  
  
"You know those androids? The ones that were in your dream? The ones that attacked us today?" She nodded, "I have nightmares that they come and…" he paused and swallowed uncomfortably. Knox rested a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to carry on, "That they take you away from me!" She dropped her arm down and stared at him gob smacked. Her bottom lip began to quiver and a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"B… but if my dream c… came true, then… You won't let them take me will you G… Gohan?" she looked at him in desperation, but he was not paying attention to her. He was too occupied with staring at the lilac haired figure that had just come to his attention. The boy peered out from behind a rock, and when he realised he had been spotted he stood up and held out an arm.  
  
"YOU!" Gohan prayed that this was another nightmare. *It can't be real! It just can't be! * He edged towards Knox to offer her protection, but was forced to stop dead in his tracks by a sharp blast of power.  
  
"Don't move, or I'll kill her!" He threatened. He then switched his gaze to Knox. He clicked a finger and pointed at her, "You! Commere!" Knox looked frantically at Gohan, and that at Zero. "NOW! OR I'LL KILL HIM TOO!" She quickly sprang to her feet and stepped reluctantly towards Zero. When she was within arms reach he grabbed her, spun her around and pulled her towards him so she was facing Gohan. "I'm not gonna let you do to her what you did to me!" Knox struggled and Zero hit her in the head to knock her out. "It's for your own good kid." He said to her. Gohan leapt up and made his way towards Zero. He held out a palm to the side of Knox's face, "Na-a- ah, one more step and it's bye-bye for her and bye-bye for you." Gohan found himself again in the all too familiar dilemma. He stood still, fists clenched as he watched Zero fly off towards the mountains, Knox in his grasp. Gohan bowed his head in defeat and helplessness. He had let it happen again. For the first time since Trunks was kidnapped, Gohan allowed himself to shed a single tear. It splashed onto the floor and echoed around the cave. He had done exactly what he had promised not to do. He had let down Knox and her mother. He had failed. 


End file.
